


i love it when you call me signorina

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, and villa boys, im sorry i loved the vibe of señorita far too much i couldn't stop myself, incantava - Freeform, mentions of le matte, pining hngggggg, skam italia - Freeform, skamit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Eleonora is a young girl working in an American diner in Rome with her best friend, and Edoardo Incanti is an asshole who can't keep his eyes off of her. Need I say more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this might be a fic of many chapters, depending if you guys like it!

“How was your morning?” Eva’s voice was far too energised for the early hour of their morning shift, her eyes bright with a mischiveous glint as her eyes glossed over her best friend, who’s brown hair was all but a mess, her dark under eyes prominent even through the layers of makeup. 

Eleonora shook her head as she tied up her hair. “Don’t even ask.”

It always baffled her to see how the diner’s seats filled out no matter what hour of the day or day of the week it was. Some people came in for a cup of overpriced coffee, killing time to avoid the worst traffic on their way to their job. Some people came in looking like they didn’t have anywhere else to go nor someone to see, completely free to waste their entire day lounging on the worn out seats of the diner, not making any plans further than their breakfast order. For some reason Eleonora envied the latter, and it bothered her. 

“Oh, Eleonora?” Eva’s voice made Eleonora snap out of her thoughts, and she looked at her best friend with a question in her eyes. “He’s here again.”

The words had a strange effect on Eleonora, and for a moment she could feel familiar butterflies in her stomach, making her feel giddy and strange as her thoughts filled with stolen glimpses of him: the hazy morning light streaming through his curls, his gaze burning Eleonora as she turned away, his voice low as he talked to her, making her lean in closer to hear his words. Stolen glimpses, stolen moments. Moments that Eleonora had swore meant nothing, and were but a bit of harmless fun - after all, she didn’t even know his name!

“He is?” Eleonora asked, peeking around the corner. And indeed, there he was, in his usual booth. Leaning against the cushions, his arm stretched on the back of the booth. The boy’s eyes were absent, his gaze lazily following the people in the diner, taking a few seconds to pay attention to each of them until finally letting go with a look of boredom.

“Eva, you have to take him,” Eleonora pleaded. “Please, I’ll take the annoying couple off of your hands!”

Eva’s eyes looked thoughtful as she glanced at the boy, her eyes wandering from him to the nearby couple that always got on the nerves of the staff - they were often rude and never quite happy with their food, yet they always kept coming back as to spite the waiters. Eva nodded with a careless shrug, happy to get the customers off of her back. She grabbed her tiny notebook, winked at Eleonora and was on her way, crossing the floor of the diner.

The boy’s eyes shot up immediately, but upon seeing Eva his hopeful expression sunk it to that of disappointment. The expression was gone in mere seconds, well disguised under a polite smile that he flashed at Eva as the girl approached. The scene felt like a strange, silent movie that kept repeating from day on end, each time feeling more familiar than the last. Eleonora stood still for a moment, examining the stranger and the way he talked to Eva, the way his expressions shifted from gloomy to thoughtful to joyful in the matter of seconds. It was strange. After Eva and the boy were safely concentrated in a polite conversation, Eleonora grabbed the plates of the couple sitting nearby, effortlessly balancing the multiple plates in her small hands as she made her way across the floor to them.

“Here you go,” Eleonora said softly as she set down the plates, flashing a warm yet effortlessly distant smile to the customers.

She took a step back from the table and let her gaze wander for a mere moment even though she knew what would happen: he was there, waiting for her eyes to meet his. His brown eyes were soft and curious, nearly lighting up when Eleonora's eyes finally set on his for a brief, stolen moment that would eventually end up alongside the rest of Eleonora's hazy memories of him. Memories that she would sometimes think of, perhaps even yearn for, but never becoming anything real. For some reason the harsh truth made her grimace, and the feeling got worse as she saw the boy looking past Eva, desperately trying to keep Eleonora in his sights. For a moment Eleonora entertained the thought that perhaps the unknown stranger also had hazy glimpses of Eleonora, tender stolen memories that kept him coming back to the diner.

A smile twitched at Eleonora's lips, and the boy noticed. For a moment there was nothing else but them, staring at each other through the noise of the diner, trying to figure each other out. The boy tilted his head, his eyes curious. His gaze was burning her, taking in every single one of her movements and expressions. The way she touched her hair, nervously touching her ponytail like she needed something to fidget on. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly. 

Eleonora turned away.

 

Hours passed on end, and before Eleonora even noticed, Eva was taking off her apron with an excited smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. The light that was streaming through the windows was no almost red, giving Eleonora flashes of evenings spent alone, soft sunsets and the city under her gaze. Memories she valued far more than she could ever admit.

"We're going out tonight," Eva stated, grabbing her best friend by her hands. She started twirling Eleonora around, making the brunette laugh as she gave in to the movement, wrapping her arm around Eva's waist and swaying her to the quiet, mellow music coming from the speakers.

"Is that so?" Eleonora said with a smirk, rolling her eyes. If Eva said they were going out, that's exactly what they were doing.

The redhead nodded, pulling out her phone. "Silvia, Sana and Fede are all up for it! Imagine how rare that is, now that Sana's in university and Fede and Silvia are never in the country!"

Eleonora couldn't help but agree - it had been weeks since they'd seen Sana, who had been enrolled into a prestigious university. One could even say that she had a completely new set of friends, and since Silvia and Fede did nothing else but travel these days, Eva and Eleonora were all that there was left. All they had was each other. The thought made Eleonora's heart ache, but she refused the well in the feeling.

"Okay, we're going out." 


	2. i should be running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleonora and Eva reunite with their friends for a night out, and Eleonora has a surprising encounter with the stranger.

“When’s the last time we’ve been to a party?” Eva screamed over the music, soaking in the familiar smell of spilled alcohol and dumped cigarettes.

Though the two of them we’re only barely out of high school, the smell brought up intense nostalgia in both of them. Forgotten nights in strange houses on the outskirts of Rome, kisses from strangers and cheap beer - that was what their weekends had consisted of when they were 17. Though they were merely a few years older, and none the wiser, nowadays Eva and Eleonora worked the night shift and often were far too exhausted to even consider the possibility of attending the many parties that they got invited to.  

“Oh my god!” Eleonora could hear a familiar voice screech, and before she could even turn around, Silvia had basically jumped on her back. Eleonora couldn’t help but laugh as hser arms wrapped around her friend, fingers clinging to her back. Silvia’s cheek pressed against hers, and for a moment they stood there, rocking each other back and forth.

Eleonora pulled away slightly to take a look at her blonde friend. “Where’s Fede? And Sana?”

“Oh, they’re-“ Silvia’s answer was cut off by Eva’s scream of joy, and the redhead raced her way to Fede and Sana, who had just got out of the bathroom. The girls fell into a tight embrace, which Eleonora and Silvia quickly joined.

“I’ve missed you guys so much,” Eleonora said as Sana pressed a kiss on her cheek. “It feels like forever. You guys never get off the plane and Sana has become a genius. It’s not fair!”

Sana laughed. “I’ve always been a genius.”

For a moment it was like no time had passed at all - they were 17 all over again, no time spent apart. It felt like there was so much to tell, so much to hear, but there would not be enough minutes on the clock for the girls to truly go through everything that had happened the past six months, and for a brief moment Eleonora felt melancholy. How long would it be until the girls would be together again? Eleonora’s thoughts must’ve been obvious, and she felt Silvia’s reassuring arms wrapping around her waist, pulling the girl closer with an understanding smile.

Time passed far too quickly for Eleonora’s liking, and everything seemed slightly hazy around her. The beer she drank made everything seem funnier, and she couldn’t stop smiling as she listened on Silvia’s latest story - this time about her and Fede’s travels in Norway, which was like a completely different planet. They said that Oslo was beautiful, though. 

“Ele,” Eva called from under her breath, tapping her best friend on the shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Ele answered, taking a sip out of her fourth beer. Eva pointed at something behind Eleonora’s back, and the girl turned around slightly to follow her gaze.

Her stomach turned upside down when her gaze met his. Sitting across the room with a few friends, his eyes now peeled on Eleonora. Eleonora felt the familiar burn of his eyes on her, and for some reason she felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down, quickly turning around to avoid looking at the stranger for longer. It felt ridiculous, but Eleonora was scared that the boy might finally break their unsaid understanding of mutual interest that consisted only of stolen glances and hidden smiles thrown over the diner counter. For a moment Eleonora had forgotten that this boy, this dark haired stranger, was a living human being outside of their little bubble. 

Eva’s eyes widened. “He’s coming over.”

And sure enough, it only took the boy a few seconds to walk across the room, sliding between dancing bodies to reach Eleonora. When his fingers tapped the girl gently on her shoulder, it felt like all air left her lungs, and for a moment she pondered whether she should just run away. But for some reason, Eleonora turned around to face the stranger, her eyes meeting his once again.

“Good evening,” the boy said, his voice lower than Eleonora remembered. “Would you like to dance, signorina?”

The way his voice wrapped around the word made shivers run down Eleonora’s spine, and she was speechless. The boy’s eyes were bright, his smile almost cocky as he looked at Eleonora, who took a deep breath and shrugged.

“Fine,” she answered, and the stranger grabbed her hand to lead her to the centre of the room. His touch on Eleonora’s skin was like electricity, something she had never felt before, and for some reason it felt right. It felt right when the boy’s arm wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest, so close Eleonora could smell his intoxicating scent as they swayed around, eyes peeled on each other. 

“I don’t even know your name, you know,” Eleonora said as the boy twirled her around, quickly pulling the girl back to him like he was scared that he would disappear. His arms around her were strong, and for some reason it bothered Eleonora that she didn’t want to disappear. She was exactly where she wanted to be, and it was wrong.

The boy smiled so bright it made his entire face brighter. “Edoardo. Edoardo Incanti.”

For some reason everything made much more sense when Eleonora finally heard his name. Edoardo. Edoardo was the one she had been exchanging glances with, he was the face who kept invading her dreams far too often for his liking. His were the eyes that haunted her on sleepless nights, and she hadn’t even known his name!

“Eleonora Sava,” Eleonora introduced herself. Without even realising, her arm had wrapped around Edoardo’s neck, pulling him closer to her. His forehead pressed against hers, and Eleonora could hear the boy humming a vaguely familiar melody under his breath.

It was alarming how good Eleonora felt there, completely at ease in the arms of a handsome stranger. If there was any common sense left in her, she knew now was the time to use it. But why was it so damn hard to take her hand off of his neck, where her fingers were playing around with his curls? Why was it so hard to tear her gaze off of his, why was it nearly physically impossible to take a step back from his embrace?

“I gotta go,” Eleonora said breathlessly as her better judgement entered her thoughts. She pulled away, and was relieved that he let him. Edoardo’s arms fell to his sides, and he looked on with a question in his eyes as the girl brushed a lock of hair nervously behind her ear and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I gotta go.”

And she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback always appreciated! xx


	3. wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleonora has a surprise waiting for her when she gets off work.

Eleonora had been avoiding everyone during her entire shift at the diner - even Eva, who had tried to make her talk the entire day they had spent working together. After Eleonora had stormed out of the party last night, all of her friends had been calling her nearly nonstop, trying to figure out exactly what had happened between Eleonora and the stranger that now had a name. Edoardo. The name made Eleonora shiver even when it only echoed through her head, and she froze for a moment, empty plates in her hands. 

“Ele?” Eva’s voice was warm, and for a split second Eleonora felt bad that she had been pushing her best friend out the entire day. “Do you need me to take over for the rest of the shift? I can close up alone, you know.”

For a moment Eleonora stood there, wondering whether it would be selfish to take Eva up on her offer. After all, Eleonora had been terribly absent the entire day and had nearly cut herself with a knife more than a few times today. And it angered her that it all was because of a boy that she couldn’t get out of her mind, a boy who’s name she hadn’t known until last night. The brunette took a deep breath and set down the plates next to the sink. 

“Am I a terrible friend if I say yes to that offer?” Eleonora huffed, burying her face in her hands.

“No, no! You’re just a friend who owes me one,” Eva said with a wink, pressing a soft kiss on her best friend’s forehead. “Go home, Ele. Sleep it out.”

And with that Eva turned on her heels and made her way back to the diner’s lounge, relieving Eleonora from the last few hours of their joint shift. Eleonora caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she took of her apron: she looked tired, messy and confused. The girl shook her head as she pulled her hair down from a bun, throwing her bag over her shoulder. 

When Eleonora stepped into the cool night air, instant relief hit her like a physical being: she hadn’t even noticed how badly she had missed the cool breeze of the night. It felt cleansing, for a blissful moment her thoughts weren’t haunted by Edoardo’s voice. 

“Eleonora.” Eleonora had started walking away from the diner, but froze in her tracks only a few meters away from the door when Edoardo’s calm voice echoed through the night, his tone almost pleading. The girl looked over her shoulder to see Edoardo scrambling up from a bench - how long had he been waiting for Eleonora? - his eyes peeled on the girl, taking a step closer with a question in his eyes.

Seeing him made Eleonora feel ridiculously unhinged - how was it possible that this stranger, this boy had such an effect on her? The way his voice wrapped gently around her name, silently pleading for her to stay. But Eleonora couldn’t, because she knew the mess that would follow if she let herself lose herself to him, to forget every single rational thought that had ever crossed her mind. That was what Edoardo represented to Eleonora. Madness. Bad decision. Hell, who even was he?

So Eleonora kept walking. But when she heard Edoardo’s quick footsteps following her, she felt relieved. When his hand touched her arm gently, she felt triumph.  And when Edoardo put herself before Eleonora, blocking her way, she felt grateful. She didn’t want to walk away, but she couldn’t stop herself, either. 

“Eleonora, could you please look at me?” Edoardo pleaded, trying to catch her gaze. It was stranger to hear his voice like this, agitated, breathless like he was scared she might disappear any given second. 

Eleonora crossed her ams and looked up, meeting Edoardo’s gaze. “I’m looking at you.”

For a brief second Edoardo was nearly taken aback by the fire in her eyes: the way she stared him down, arms crossed on her chest like she was trying to prove her power. It was a strange setting, yet Edoardo didn’t want to back down. After a few moments of bare silence and Edoardo feverishly trying to locate the right words, Eleonora huffed out.

“I’m tired. What do you want?” She asked, and for a second Edoardo was confused by the blunt question. Yes, what indeed did he want? Hell if he knew.

“I just… I can’t stop thinking about you,” Edoardo blurted out, nervously running his hand through his curls. There was a brief spot of warmth softening Eleonora’s features upon hearing the words, and he could see a shy smile twitching at the girl’s lips.

Eleonora brushed a lock of hair behind her hair. A habit of hers, as Edoardo had noticed. “Before last night you didn’t even know my name.”

“I didn’t need to,” Edoardo answered. “But I’m glad that I know it now, Eleonora.”

It was worrying how much Eleonora loved the way he said her name. Carefully, tenderly, paying attention to every single letter that rolled off his tongue. Edoardo’s hand touched her arm gently, and Eleonora allowed him; she allowed herself this, another stolen moment with the stranger that was no longer a stranger. The stranger that was far too quickly invading every thought in her mind, invading her cells like a virus. And why on earth did she let him? 

“I could give you a ride,” Edoardo suggested, desperate to stay close to the brunette girl that was now eyeing her with questions in her eyes. Questions he didn’t know how to answer.

Eleonora’s gaze moved from Edoardo to the motorcycle behind him, and she felt curious. “I know that no sane person would ever let a complete stranger give them a ride home at night, but… Fine.”

And before she knew it, Eleonora was clinging to Edoardo, her arms wrapped around his torso so tightly she feared that the boy might not be able to breathe. The sounds of the traffic around them were muffled by the wind in her ears, and every now and then she could feel Edoardo’s fingers brushing hers. A reassuring touch. A reminder. You’re fine. Eleonora pressed her face against Edoardo’s back, inhaling the unfamiliar scent of his leather jacket and a mix of his cologne - it was intoxicating.

The pair pulled up on Eleonora’s home street right around midnight, and the girl was grateful to get off the motorcycle - however exciting the ride had been, Eleonora had never been the one to like motorcycles. Donorcycles, her dad had always called them before warning his daughter from ever getting on one. Especially a stranger’s. The thought made Eleonora smile, and she shook her head.

“Thank you for the ride,” Eleonora said politely, flashing a coy smile at the taller boy who was now leaning on his motorcycle. As he heard the words, he slowly got up on his feet and took the needed few steps to reach Eleonora.

He smiled. “Happy to help, signorina.” 

There it was again. Edoardo’s smooth, soft voice wrapped around his own words so gracefully it nearly made Eleonora roll her eyes - how many other girls had he played like this? It was evident that Edoardo knew what he was doing as his hand slowly touched Eleonora’s waist, pulling her closer like the night before. Only now there was no blaring music, and they were alone, and for some reason the realization made Eleonora’s heart skip excited beats.

Edoardo’s face got closer to Eleonora’s in the twilight, close enough for the girl to feel his cool breath on her skin. Eleonora rose up on her tiptoes slightly, her hand wandering around the boy’s neck without her even realizing it. For a moment they stood there, bodies pressed together, listening in on each other’s heartbeats, waiting for something. And after a few seconds had passed, Eleonora realized how silly it was of her to be there, yet again in the arms of the stranger that kept messing up her life. It wasn’t wise, it wasn’t what she should do, and she knew it.

“Go change your clothes,” Edoardo said under his breath, his breath tickling Eleonora’s skin.

“What?”

“Change out of your work clothes and we’ll go.”

“Where?” 

“Anywhere we want,” Edoardo stated quietly and pulled away from the girl.


	4. friends don't know the way you taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleonora and Edoardo go out into the night and confront each other.

The cooling sand was tickling Eleonora’s bare feet as she made her way closer to the shore, the calm waves hitting her ankles when her toes sunk in the wet sand. For some reason it was ridiculously clarifying to stand there, inhaling the salty air while the cool water tickled at her skin. She felt free right there on that dark beach, even more so when she felt Edoardo’s hand brush hers. It was a quick touch, barely even there, and for a second Eleonora felt disappointed that it was gone so quickly.

“It’s pretty even in the dark,” Eleonora stated, pulling her cardigan more tightly around herself. Edoardo hummed in agreement, his eyes peeled on the barely visible horizon.

The pair fell silent, but Edoardo could feel something sparking up under the surface of Eleonora’s silent serenity. And though it was clear the girl was deep in her own thoughts, he couldn’t stop looking at her: the way her fingers clutched at the fabric of her cardigan, hugging herself in the cool night air. The way she held herself had something reassuring in it - maybe Eleonora was trying to convince herself that it was the right thing for her to be standing on the stranded beach, alone with a guy that she had been sneaking glances for the past few months.

“What are you thinking about?” Edoardo finally asked, unnerved by the silence that radiated from the girl. What the hell was she thinking about?

Eleonora shrugged, and Edoardo could see a smile flashing in the dark. “I don’t know. That it’s crazy that I’m here, maybe. I don’t even know you.”

“We should get to know each other, then.” Edoardo’s smile was far too casual, and for some reason it enraged Eleonora.

“Just like that? I’ll tell you my life story if you tell me yours, and we’ll instantly be friends?”

Edoardo grinned and took a step forward, his motions calculated. “Is that what you want? To be friends?”

The words were left hanging between the pair, and Eleonora couldn’t figure out a sensible answer. She opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again. Edoardo was smiling in the darkness, a silent laugh rolling off of his tongue. 

“I know your name is Eleonora,” Edoardo suddenly started, taking yet another step closer. “I know you fiddle with your hair when you’re nervous. I know you tend to get lost in your thoughts.”

Eleonora spread out her arms and rolled her eyes. “Those are details, not something that actually matter!”

Edoardo shrugged, his expression a strange mix of worry and amusement. It was like there were two completely different personalities in his head, and he wasn’t sure which route to take. “Those details matter, Eleonora.”

And she knew he was right. She knew that there was a reason why Edoardo knew those details, she knew that not everyone was interested enough to pay attention to such little quirks. Edoardo noticed. He saw her. He cared. Why was that so terrifying? Maybe because he was a complete stranger, yet at the same time it felt like he was someone Eleonora had seen coming for so long - like there had been a strange pull, something inevitable, pulling the two of them together until their paths crossed. No, they didn’t cross. They collided. They crashed, like a force of nature. Unavoidable.

“Say the words and we’ll be just that,” Edoardo stated, his voice oddly strange. Another small, calculated step forward. “Friends.”

“We can’t be friends.” Eleonora’s voice was firm, and the boy was nearly taken aback by the sudden force in her tone, her entire stance. She felt powerful even there, wrapped up in a giant cardigan in the cool night, the salty wind hitting at her face. 

“Why?” 

“Because we both know how it’ll end, Edoardo.” 

The words were like an obstacle between them, the heavy burden of Eleonora’s voice hanging in the air like a physical being. And though they were barely a step away from each other, it felt like Edoardo was miles away, his expression pained for a quarter of a second, then carefully concealed by something Eleonora had never seen on his face. Drive, burning, yearning, all mixed up in an emotion that Eleonora couldn’t read for the life of her. 

And then like time had passed at all, Edoardo was there. His body pressed against Eleonora’s, his hands cupping the girl’s face. Kissing her without a second thought given for the possible consequences that could unfold just because he was too weak. Too weak when she looked at him that way, hugging herself in the night. It felt wrong seeing her that way, the image lonely in Edoardo’s eyes. He wanted to be there with her.

“Fuck,” Edoardo grunted and pulled away, his movements hasty. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Eleonora shook her head, already getting rid of the distance between them yet again. Her arms wrapped around the boy’s neck, pulling him to her.  “No. Do it again.”

Their lips searched for each other in the dark for a few moments, but when they finally collided, it felt like something that Edoardo had waited for his entire life. Inevitable.


	5. before i even knew her name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleonora and Edoardo decide to share the night.

Eleonora breathed in the salty air coming from the ocean, her eyes trying to track the horizon in the dark. She could hear the waves hitting the shore, yet the sight of it blended into the darkness. The girl leaned against Edoardo’s motorcycle and kept gazing at the dark horizon, all the while keeping the curly-haired boy in her sights. 

“What now?” Eleonora asked, jolting Edoardo from his thoughts. “Will you take me home now?”

Edoardo shrugged in the dark, slowly turning his back to the ocean to face Eleonora. He took a few steps closer until he was close enough to hear Eleonora’s breath evaporating into the night air. Slowly his hand traced its way to the girl’s waist, firmly pulling her closer. Edoardo could hear Eleonora gasp quietly as he did so.

Edoardo pulled her closer again. “I don’t know, Eleonora. Do  _you_ want me to take your home?”

His touch on Eleonora’s body was like something she had never felt before: it was effortlessly gentle yet something… Different. She couldn’t name it, but it felt like something bigger than either of us, more powerful than the ocean raging behind them. Something like fate. And as they stood there like that, Eleonora couldn’t think straight.

“No,” she whispered breathlessly, “I don’t wanna go home.”

Eleonora’s response made a smile twitch at the corners of Edoardo’s lips, and for a moment he allowed himself this. This little joy of knowing that this girl, who seemed something completely else, wanted to stay. She wanted to stay with him for now, for this night, and that was enough. For now.  

Slowly he let his fingers make their way up from Eleonora’s waist, tracing at the soft skin on her cheek. And even in the dark he knew that Eleonora was blushing, because that was something she always did. The boy leaned in closer, pulling the girl to him like he wanted to read each of her thoughts straight off of her lips. 

“We could get a room somewhere,” Edoardo suggested quietly, his voice like velvet in her ears. “No on will have to know.”

“Okay,” the girl agreed, “Let’s go.” 

Eleonora breathed in the salty air coming from the ocean, her eyes trying to track the horizon in the dark. She could hear the waves hitting the shore, yet the sight of it blended into the darkness. The girl leaned against Edoardo’s motorcycle and kept gazing at the dark horizon, all the while keeping the curly-haired boy in her sights. 

“What now?” Eleonora asked, jolting Edoardo from his thoughts. “Will you take me home now?”

Edoardo shrugged in the dark, slowly turning his back to the ocean to face Eleonora. He took a few steps closer until he was close enough to hear Eleonora’s breath evaporating into the night air. Slowly his hand traced its way to the girl’s waist, firmly pulling her closer. Edoardo could hear Eleonora gasp quietly as he did so.

Edoardo pulled her closer again. “I don’t know, Eleonora. Do you want me to take your home?”

His touch on Eleonora’s body was like something she had never felt before: it was effortlessly gentle yet something… Different. She couldn’t name it, but it felt like something bigger than either of us, more powerful than the ocean raging behind them. Something like fate. And as they stood there like that, Eleonora couldn’t think straight.

“No,” she whispered, “I don’t wanna go home.”

Eleonora’s response made a smile twitch at the corners of Edoardo’s lips, and for a moment he allowed himself this. This little joy of knowing that this girl, who seemed something completely else, wanted to stay. She wanted to stay with him for now, for this night, and that was enough. For now.  

Slowly he let his fingers make their way up from Eleonora’s waist, tracing at the soft skin on her cheek. And even in the dark he knew that Eleonora was blushing, because that was something she always did. The boy leaned in closer, pulling the girl to him like he wanted to read each of her thoughts straight off of her lips. 

“We could get a room somewhere,” Edoardo suggested quietly, his voice like velvet in her ears. “No on will have to know.”

And before she could properly prepare herself, Eleonora was on the back of Edoardo’s motorcycle yet again, holding on for dear life. She had never taken a liking for motorcycles, but for a moment she felt almost free as she traced the night traffic of Rome around her: intoxicated people, happy people, on the streets, bright lights rippled across the city. The night air felt cleansing.  

They pulled up next to a small hotel they had checked out on Google - it looked decent enough from the outside, with its typical bright, colourful lights letting visitors know that its doors were open 24/7. 

“Charming,” Eleonora said as she eyed the small hotel and the nearly deserted lobby.

Edoardo chuckled as they walked through the front door to the desk. There was only one employee, and to Eleonora’s worry she looked badly worn out. Edoardo leaned in closer to the employee: “A room for two, please.”

It didn’t long before the two of them were walking - no, running - down the hallway to the elevator, Edoardo’s grip pulling Eleonora to him before the doors of the elevator had closed behind them. And they crashed, right there, Eleonora’s back hitting the wall as the elevator started moving. For a moment it felt like all gravity was lost from under their feet, but Edoardo’s arms around Eleonora steadied her. 

“Someone could walk in,” Eleonora reminded in between Edoardo’s kisses, gasping as she felt the boy’s lips on her neck.

Edoardo’s lips found their way back to hers, pressing a long kiss on them. “I don’t care.”

They nearly missed the sound that marked that they had reached their own floor, only noticing it when the doors slid open. Edoardo looked over his shoulder, a disappointed look on his face as his gaze jumped from the door back to Eleonora, who was still leaning on the wall, her hair messy and a grin on her face.

“Damn,” Edoardo said, stepping out of the elevator.  "And we were having so much fun already.“

“There’s still plenty of time for fun,” Eleonora reminded him, pressing a peck of a kiss on his cheek as she stepped out onto the deserted hallway, already luring Edoardo to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback much appreciated xx


End file.
